reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenny's Faith
| image = File:Jenny.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = East of Ridgewood Farm | end = Cholla Springs | prereqs = None | giver = Jenny | location = Cholla Springs | rewards = Honor/Fame | previous = None | next = None }} is a stranger mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story Marston finds a disoriented young woman in the wilderness named Jenny. They seem to recognize each other, eventually realizing that she saw him when on board the train to Armadillo earlier. Out of sympathy, he shares some of your medicine with her. Though being offered to take her to town to seek help, she refuses, saying, "With faith, I can achieve great things, I know that." Jenny is convinced that God will prevent her from dying as long as she has faith. When he questions how God is helping her, after Marston has given her medicine, she explains that God must have sent him and chose to remain in the wilderness, despite Marston practically begging to give her a ride back to town. Walkthrough Start the mission by speaking to Jenny. She can be found just east of Ridgewood Farm. She will be marked with a ? when you can start this mission. She will say she is fine and for you to leave her alone. She obviously is not fine. Head into town and buy medicine from the store (If you do this mission just after you went to Armadillo with Bonnie, you will already have some medicine to give to Jenny). Bring the medicine back to her. She will take the medicine and decide to stay in the desert. After completion you can also choose to kill her and loot her body. If you do so, you will get your medicine back. Taking her by force back to Armadillo (via hogtie), has no significant result. Also, you can just shoot her or drag her from your horse until shes dead and you will not get a bounty fee for it. An easy way to finish this quicker and if you dont have money you can keep the medicine bonnie gives you it save you a trip to armadillo and saves you money Epilogue According to Hillcoat's Short Film, Jenny lies dead close to the rock where she was found while a vulture seems to be ready to eat her. Because Hillcoat's movie have somewhat alternative events compared to ones in Red dead redemption, it can't be proven that is this realy what happened in the game. Trivia * Although Jenny is famished and weak, pointing your gun at her will immediately cause her to scream and run away. This is probably a default behaviour oversight. Tip * Having a bottle of medicine in your satchel before starting this mission will save you the trip back to the local General Store. Achievements Dastardly Achievement ---- Hogtie Jenny and put her on train tracks and stick around to see the train turn her into meaty chunks. The achievement update will inform you of "Dastardly." This seems to only concern Jenny, it doesn't appear when you feed other girls in the game to trains. Category:Redemption Missions Category:Stranger Missions Category:Single Player